Talk:Ranger Luxon armor
The male ranger gets a bad-ass outfit, complete with gloves that look like they could knock a wall down, while the female ranger gets a skimpy tennis-costume with matching wrist-band. Again. Well done, Anet, mind giving us something cool next time? :What are you talking about? The female 15k Kurzick and female 15k Canthan sets totally pwn the male sets. I've been wearing my Kurzick set nonstop for almost a month now even in areas where it makes no sense. The female 15k Luxon isn't terrible, but I hate the shell bra in both Luxon female sets. Neither of them are really skimpy, though. That would be the 15k Tyrian Druid's. Ugh. Worst skin ever. — Stabber ✍ 12:14, 29 May 2006 (CDT) ::What I'm talking about isn't whether or not a costume may or may not look good - and really, I don't think much of the ascended Luxon-gear for female rangers at all - but whether or not we finally get something that's on par with the male ranger's cool outfits. It's them that get all the long-coats, sturdy boots and matching gloves while we're expected to skip around in frilly shirts, wading through the same swampwater and thorny bushes. On a side-note, most of said cool male costumes? Collector's, or <= 1.5k per piece. Sorry, I needed to vent. I want big turtle-gloves too! :::I hope they fix the shading for the female armor. Those shading errors are hideous. -- Gordon Ecker 19:24, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::::As of March 07, new female sets still aren't fixed, still has blotchy shading on the skin, particularly noticeable on the top/shoulders. Did notice the luxon archer henchie (Aurora) has the identical outfit, save a mirroring of the arm parts, and different colorable parts. No blotchy shading on her shoulders at all. Still my favorite hunter set, but now that I've noticed the errors, I can't stop looking and grumbling at them. ~Nynn How does the male armour dye? What areas would be affected by using, say, silver dye on it? --I am bobo "That would be the 15k Tyrian Druid's. Ugh. Worst skin ever." More like...Most skin ever! Haha, had to say that. I like that armor, it's one of the few that doesn't make it look like you could park a car between the ranger's breasts. I don't like this armor on female, but i love it on male. Imo, Kurz ranger armor is girly, and Luxon ranger armor is manly.--Darksyde Never Again 18:20, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Ranger's set Is the "Ranger's" set not available? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:00, 29 May 2006 (CDT) Red doesnt do it justice yay! — Skuld 02:45, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :I think it looks good. [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 00:18, 9 August 2007 (CDT) : The ranger above looks EXACTLY like mine, hair style, hair color, face, all the same XD --[[User:Fyra Rosewind|'Fyra Rosewind']] ''talk'' Female back images Ummmm... Wreath Crown? I'm assuming that that was intended to keep the hair from blocking view of the top, but given what I've seen on the various Deldrimor armor talk pages, aren't we not supposed to include any armor/headgear not part of the set? Somebody with a short-haired female ranger ought to retake this (although admittedly there are ranger pages that more urgently need fixing). I would, but I don't have a ranger and anyway I'm Kurz through and through. Qing Guang 01:16, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :--its fine as it is. people need to stop being so anal-retentive about certain things on this site. only discourages people from contributing. ::I took the shot with the wreath so you can actually see the back of the armor - not an ideal solution but I just examined female ranger hairstyles and there's only 2 out of all of them which are ideally suited to showing the back of the armors with the mask (som masks have a tie that does around the back of the head) - the Canthan one with the two ribbon-tied ponytails off the top of the head (best) and the short-haired Tyrian one with the two ponytails out the back (not as good). 2 styles out of the large number available is very restrictive - the rest have ponytails/braids of some sort. While I changed the way my ranger looks, I don't particularly like either of those styles and I'm not wasting another credit just to retake these or any other ranger armor screenshot. On another note, to get rid of long hair, the mummy mask is probably best but the crown looks the most hair-like, take your pick. Jennalee 14:59, 7 June 2009 (UTC)